


[podfic] X is for X-Files

by colls



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam learns that Jonas doesn't quite understand television programming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] X is for X-Files

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [X is for X-files](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8098) by sg_fignewton. 



**Link to text version of story:**[X is for X-files](http://sg-fignewton.livejournal.com/165566.html)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Length/file size:** 775 words, 5:48 min., 2.8 MB  
 **Links:**  
mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?yygksj5s89bozvo) or [m4b (podbook)](http://www.mediafire.com/?bajp40atf5audta)  
audiofic.jinjurly: [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/x-is-for-x-files) or [m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/x-is-for-x-files-audiobook)  
 **Author's Summary:** Sam learns that Jonas doesn't quite understand television programming. Includes minor spoilers for _Nightwalkers_.


End file.
